


Autumn Breeze

by rollingmelon



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Hints of seongjoong, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Romance, Yunho is sweet, hints of jongsang?, hints of other couples, hints of woosan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollingmelon/pseuds/rollingmelon
Summary: “We’ll definitely be together in college right?”The autumn breeze softly breezes through with a few fallen leaves dancing along with the wind, waiting for Mingi’s answer. Of course, Mingi wants to answer. But he can’t find his voice, for whatever reason, it is stuck in his throat. They have talked about this since months ago, going to college together, planning to stick side-by-side until old age. Yet Mingi finds himself unable to answer, mind muddled up with the way Yunho is staring at him with his twinkling eyes.Spring was when they first met. Summer was when they became close. And Autumn was when Mingi realizes he's in love.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Autumn Breeze

“We’re gonna get kicked out for sure now.”

Mingi rolls his eyes after noticing Yunho fails at holding back his giggles, _again_. The two boys are sitting at a corner in the library, trying to study before they both decide it’s boring and end up teasing each other instead. It starts with Yunho throwing small pieces of a cut-up eraser. Then Mingi retaliates with crumpled up papers, which in turn ends up with both of them scolded after they accidentally hit someone sitting on the next table instead. The two boys tried hard to hold back their laughter after the librarian left them with a scoff and went back studying, only for a good minute before their antics started again.

The next time Mingi is the one who starts playing around again, with him poking Yunho on his side. Yunho, a ticklish boy, let out a yelp in surprise as he squirms away from Mingi’s touch. A couple of heads immediately turn to look at them, displeased looks on their face clearly feeling bothered as it was close to exam and every third year pretty much hogs the library, like Yunho and Mingi are. Both of them shut their mouths and bowed apologetically.

And now, after moving to a less crowded corner, they start doing it again. Less touching and more giggling at silly faces. They barely got to read a full page when Yunho poked at Mingi’s cheek. He almost burst out laughing when he found Yunho’s face hovering close at him with a silly look on it. Thankfully he manages to stifle it down into soft giggles and turns back to his book. Barely five minutes later, when Mingi is close to finishing his current chapter, he felt another poke. 

Yunho’s face was not as close this time, but his cheeks are puffed up and eyes crossed in a ridiculous look. Mingi has to bite down his lips in an effort not to let out any laugh. His whole body shakes in silent laughter while Yunho grins wide at him. With a shake of his head, Mingi goes back to continue reading, silently urging his friend to do the same. Yunho shrugs with a wide grin still plastered on his face, but he complies and goes back to his own book. 

Now, Mingi knows he is the one telling Yunho to go back to studying. But he can’t concentrate on his book now, not after being teased by his round-eyed friend twice. So he finds himself staring at Yunho instead, taking a close look at his soft features. The way his eyebrows furrowed as he reads his book is adorable. Mingi can’t help but let a smile bloom.

“Psst.” 

“Hmm?”

Yunho turns his head at Mingi, and bursts out laughing when he finds Mingi with a ridiculous look on his face. He has no idea how Mingi managed to find pens to stick in his hair since he remembered his friend definitely did not bring his pencil case into the library. But Mingi successfully got them kicked out of the library this time after the librarian found the two of them keep exchanging ridiculous faces. Their giggles turn into laughter after a while and some students call the librarian on them. The two of them walk side by side with laughter, still feeling ridiculous after getting kicked out for disturbing the _peace_.

“Well, that went well.”

“Shut up Yunho, you’re disturbing the peace.” 

Mingi tries to use the same tone and look like the librarian, but he couldn’t keep it in and laughs harder. Yunho laughs as well, wiping tears from his eyes.

“Don’t care.” Wheeze, “The Library is too quiet and tense anyway. It was getting stuffy there.”

“Yeah, but we do need to study since this chapter is definitely gonna be in the exam.”

“Let’s just do it later, I need some fresh air.”

That’s something Mingi agrees on, and soon the two boys find themselves sitting on their usual spot, under a tree in the corner of their school’s yard. The autumn wind breezes through softly as Yunho leans on Mingi’s shoulder. A place tucked in the corner of the school they found during their first year. Not many students come around, giving them time to rest without getting disturbed. It is a sweet space to take a breather when needed. Except Mingi’s heart is not slowing down at all, it’s beating faster thanks to Yunho’s head on his shoulder.

“This is nice.” Yunho mused, “Definitely better than being cooped up in the library.”

“Again, we still need to study.”

“Yeah, the way you’re practically falling asleep definitely convinced me, Mingi.”

Mingi hummed as a reply, not bothering to move, afraid Yunho will notice his racing heart. His mind wanders off to the time where they first met during their first year. It was spring, two tall boys both late to the first class of their new school, they immediately clicked together when they had to go to detention together. Summer was when they became inseparable, pretty much joined at the hips. If there’s Mingi, there’s Yunho.

They stay silent for a while, enjoying the soft breeze and peace, not feeling up to play around this time. Mingi listens to the soft breaths Yunho let out as both of them slowly doze off. Autumn breeze lulling them to nap. All the studying they’ve been doing for the past few days adds a lot of stress to their mind. It’s been a while since they enjoy sitting together without having any books to read or material to review. Just the two of them sitting side-by-side.

“Hey, Mingi.”

Mingi hummed again.

“We’ll be going to college soon huh?”

“I guess… Time flies without us realizing.”

“Yeah….”

Yunho snuggles closer, “You think we’ll stay this close even after going to college?”

Mingi stills, very conscious of the way Yunho’s head is getting closer to his neck now. He feels breath fanning over his neck. Feels the way Yunho’s cheek is mushed against his shoulder. Feels the way Yunho’s head suddenly gets heavier on his shoulder. He glances down at his friend, which is a big mistake since the way Yunho’s lash fans out made his heart beat faster. His heart has been racing for a while since earlier, but he’s sure Yunho could hear how it’s racing really hard against his chest now. Yunho _is_ beautiful, both inside and outside. And the majority of his school knows that including him. He is a beautiful soul, a precious gem for Mingi.

Lately, Mingi has been feeling conscious about Yunho. Every little gesture he does, every little habit he has, even every little detail he could see on his best friend. The way his mouth shapes into a heart every time he laughs with his hand immediately covering it. Or the way his eyes glint every time he finds new things to play with. The way his tongue peeks out from his lips and brows furrowed in a full concentration during their game nights. Every little thing about Yunho is making Mingi feel conscious of the way they make his heartbeat. Conscious about the fact that he, Song Mingi, is in love with his best friend.

“Mingi?”

Blink.

“Mingi? Are you there?”

“Y-yeah?” Dammit, voice.

“Your mind is wandering off.” Yunho snickers, “You okay?”

“Mhm, just thinking about.. exams.”

Yunho boos at him, “Let’s not think about that.”

Mingi feels Yunho move around beside him, as the boy now has shifted to perch his chin on Mingi’s shoulder instead. His breath hitting Mingi’s chin softly, not helping to slow down his heart.

“We’ll definitely be together in college right?”

The autumn breeze softly breezes through with a few fallen leaves dancing along with the wind, waiting for Mingi’s answer. _Of course_ , Mingi wants to answer. But he can’t find his voice, for whatever reason, it is stuck in his throat. They have talked about this since months ago, going to college together, planning to stick side-by-side until old age. Yet Mingi finds himself unable to answer, mind muddled up with the way Yunho is staring at him with his twinkling eyes. 

Suddenly Mingi finds himself standing up (of course carefully after pushing Yunho’s face away), eyes not meeting Yunho. He had no idea what he said to Yunho, some random excuses maybe, and walked away in a rush. He definitely missed the way Yunho’s expression fell as he practically runs and does not turn back.

\-----

Mingi finds himself screaming into his pillow once he’s back home. Why did he run away? Why the _fuck_ did he run away? He knows the answer to Yunho’s question, yet a little bit of Yunho’s breath on his chin made him freeze up. It was not a hard question, so why? Mingi sighs as he sits on his bed, holding his pillow close to his chest. Yunho definitely will question him tomorrow. He needs to find a way to keep his feelings hidden since he knows Yunho only considers him as a best friend. There’s no way Mingi will ever get his feelings returned. 

Mingi flops down on his bed and stares at his ceiling. It’s autumn now, soon it’ll be winter and exams are still haunting them. Mingi sighs again, too much trouble for his tired mind. He finally decides to just close his eyes and sleeps, deciding to face whatever comes to him tomorrow upfront.

Though once Yunho came to talk to him the next day, he finds himself running away with random excuses.

“Sorry, need to find teacher for this question.”

“Wait, I think someone is calling me.”

“Sorry, I forgot to feed my fish!”

“My parents told me to go home early because it’s their anniversary.”

He actually cringes at himself with every excuse he blurts out for the past few days to Yunho. Mingi absolutely avoids Yunho, running away with excuses, or trying to avoid being with the boy alone. Always changing the topic whenever Yunho tries to bring it up when they’re with their friends. Simply put, Mingi is fully avoiding Yunho and it does not go unnoticed by their friends.

“Dude, what is going on with you and Yunho?”

San asks, currently walking with Mingi because he used San as another excuse to avoid Yunho _again_. 

“Did you guys fight?” He continued.

“Uh… no? Everything is okay what do you mean San haha-”

“Yea, sure. Nothing is going on, and I'm currently not being used as an excuse to escape from him.”

_Ouch_ , right in the bullseye.

“Seriously dude, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing…?”

San rolls his eyes, definitely getting annoyed by Mingi.

“Look, I have no clue what’s going on between you two, but Yunho is feeling down because of whatever is happening.”

Mingi chews on his bottom lip. He realizes escaping from Yunho is hurting the boy because it is hurting him as well. But he’s still not ready to face what is going to happen when they actually talk about it. There are too many what-ifs swimming around in Mingi’s mind. What if Yunho doesn’t like him back? What if Yunho accepts him but only because he’s too kind and will feel bad rejecting Mingi? What if Yunho actually feels disgusted by Mingi liking him? What if- What if Yunho decided he no longer _wants_ to be around Mingi anymore because of his feelings?

San must’ve noticed the way Mingi is trapped inside his mind again, because the foxy boy nudged him, trying to get his attention.

“Mingi... look, I won’t ask you to tell me. But please talk to Yunho? He looks like a kicked puppy. I mean, he barely said anything when Wooyoung teased him. And you know Yunho will always have something to tease Wooyoungie back.” 

_Oh no_ , Yunho is feeling bad and it’s all because of _him_. Mingi’s eyes widened slightly, clearly feeling guilty. Though he still avoids Yunho for the next two days, giving Mingi disapproving looks from the rest of his friends. Everyone definitely sensed something was wrong, but no one wanted to push it out from either of the two. Especially with Mingi spending less time with them because Yunho is there. 

\-----

“Guys, do you think Mingi hates me?”

San turned his head so quickly at Yunho, he accidentally hit Wooyoung’s face. Wooyoung whines in pain, but no one really pays him attention because Yunho’s sudden question took everyone by surprise. Yeosang even put his beloved piece of chicken down, he is _that_ surprised. 

“Hyung, what are you talking about?” Jongho asked.

“I mean, this is the fifth time he’s not having lunch with us. And I know it’s because I’m here.”

Everyone couldn’t help but feel bad for Yunho, especially with how he’s currently slumped against the cafeteria’s desk. His usual bright energy is missing from him. Somehow everyone could see a pair of dog ears laying flat on his head, complete with a tail hanging down with sadness. Usually, it’s Mingi’s job to bring Yunho’s energy back, but as Yunho said, the other tall boy is not here with them. Had to help the janitor water the plants he said, even though it’s practically the end of autumn already. What kind of plant still needs to be watered at this kind of _season_? Yet another ridiculous excuse.

“Maybe something is going on with him so he can’t really join us…?”

“But he’ll tell me, he _always_ tells me San.” 

“It’s probably something that he can’t tell anyone. I asked him last time and he said nothing.

“You know how stubborn he could be when he wants to, Yunho.” Wooyoung quips.

Yunho pouts, “Then why is he avoiding me so much. It’s been days since I last hung out together with him.”

Yeosang softly pats Yunho’s head, “Have you guys talked?”

He got Yunho’s head shake as an answer.

“Texts?”

“Barely, he answered shortly. But he hasn’t answered any since yesterday.”

Yeosang pats Yunho’s head again. Wooyoung joins with pats to his shoulder. No one knows what to say, last time something similar happened was when Hongjoong avoided Seonghwa for days. But their two friends have graduated, they can’t just call them and ask for help because they know their two seniors are drowning with their college exams. Though Wooyong suddenly remembers what helped them in the first place.

“Have you ever considered dragging Mingi to talk? Like making sure he won’t escape?”

Yunho’s ears perk up, “Like how Seonghwa-hyung locked Hongjoong-hyung in the music room last year?”

Wooyoung nods, “It worked right? They finally stopped avoiding each other. Though we had to witness them flirting every day until their graduation after that.”

“That could work actually.” Jongho comments, slightly shuddering at the memory of witnessing their two oldest friends shooting heart eyes at each other after their weird love tension ends up with them becoming a couple.

“How am I gonna drag him when he practically avoids me like a plague though…?”

“Easy, just pick a place and we’ll help you bring him there.”

“One problem, there’s really no place at school now. Every room is always filled with students here and there.”

Everyone turned to look at Yeosang. “What? It’s true, I can't find an empty room lately. No place to fiddle with my laptop” He shrugs.

“Outside of school maybe?”

“So you’re telling Yunho to kidnap Mingi?”

Wooyoung glares at the youngest.

“That… that could work actually. I can bring him to my house. My parents are away on a trip right now, so it’s just me at home.” Yunho has a little more energy to his voice now.

“Great! Now we just need a plan.”

The rest of their lunch is spent with them planning how, when, and where to kidnap Mingi, of course, Wooyoung and San’s idea of tying him up is straight up rejected. No tying people up and duct-taping their mouths shut allowed.

\-----

Mingi shivers when a particularly chilly breeze blows through. It is close to winter, after all, that is how long Mingi has been avoiding Yunho. A little more than two weeks since the day Mingi stupidly escaped from Yunho and his sweet, beautiful face. He misses Yunho. Mingi misses how Yunho’s face will light up at the sight of his favorite doughnut. Mingi misses the way Yunho’s laughter would fill his ears at a stupid joke he tells. 

But of course, Mingi ruins it by escaping from Yunho. It won’t be a surprise if Yunho hates him now since Mingi doesn’t even reply to his messages. He doesn’t even have the courage to read it, afraid one of the messages will say Yunho is done with him. All the messages from Yunho are there, sitting nicely still unopened in Mingi’s phone. 

Mingi’s thumb is hovering at Yunho’s name, tempted to open it. But he scrolled to open San’s instead, opening it to make sure San doesn’t bail on him. After all, he is the one telling Mingi to meet him at the gate. 

_[Minnieee: Where r u?]_

_[Sannie: Walkin, teach held class later than usual.]_

_[Minnieee: Hurry, it’s cold here.]_

_[Sannie: Okaaaay]_

Another chilly breeze blew through, making Mingi shiver again. He regrets not wearing a thicker coat today. Mingi leaned at a wall and rubs his hand together, trying to warm his hands. He doesn’t notice when a familiar figure approaches him, too busy fighting the cold. Only when his arm got grabbed he finally noticed. Yunho is there, holding tight to him with his brows furrowed and lips pursed. Mingi’s eyes widened, completely shocked at Yunho’s sudden appearance. 

“Y-Yunho? Uh… fancy seeing you here-”

“Hi, Mingi.” 

His tone is flat, and that is making Mingi nervous because he can’t tell if Yunho is mad at him or not. And the fact that Yunho always has a cheerful tone to his voice, so this Yunho is not his usual Yunho. Mingi’s eyes darted around, everywhere but Yunho’s direction. He’s trying to think of a reason to escape (again), but the way Yunho tightens his grip is telling him there’s no escaping now. Mingi opened his mouth but immediately shut it again when Yunho squinted at him.

“Please don’t give me more excuses. I’m done with that, and we’re going to talk _now_.”

Mingi nods and lets himself get pulled by Yunho. He felt his phone vibrate, a message from San probably. Doesn’t take a genius to figure out San is part of whatever currently going on now. Dear God, please help him face whatever is going to happen now without breaking down.

\-----

They’ve been walking in silence, Yunho still holding Mingi’s wrist though not as tight as before, a little assurance to make sure Mingi is not escaping again. Mingi doesn’t have to ask where they’re going, because he had been through this road a lot of times. They’re heading towards Yunho’s house, a familiar place for Mingi. Soon the building met their sight, still looking cozy as usual. Yunho pulls Mingi towards the door, fiddling to open it with one hand. Hard, but he managed to open it after struggling. Mingi let a small smile bloom on his lips. It’s cute how Yunho refuses to let him go even for one second.

Only when they are inside Yunho finally lets Mingi’s wrist fall from his grip. Of course, he made sure to close the door first, still not letting Mingi slip off him _again_. (It happened before at school, no, Yunho does not want to talk about it.) The ticking sound from Yunho’s family clock echoes loudly, filling the silence since none of them are still not talking. Mingi follows Yunho to the living room without any words, settling down to sit on the couch. 

The tension in the air is so thick, Mingi feels like it’s slowly choking him. Yunho is sitting next to him, currently drilling holes into his face with the way he’s staring at Mingi. A very intense look on his face, unlike his usual bright and warm smiley one. Mingi gulped, trying to prepare himself for what is going to come. _Tick-tock_ , the clock is echoing loudly in the room. Silence is still filling the room until both of them decide it is enough and finally open their mouths. 

“Mingi-”

“U-uh Yunho-”

Their eyes widen.

“You can go first.”

“No, you first, Mingi.”

“N-No, you first.”

Yunho’s brows furrow, clearly not having it. They insist the other to talk first, and it goes on for a while. Until Yunho decides he has had enough and huffs in annoyance.

“If you really won’t tell me fine then.” Yunho paused, “But please stop ignoring me? I-if I did something to make you hate me I’m sorry… I don’t- I don’t know what I did, but I’m so fucking sorry, Min.”

Yunho bites down his bottom lip, trying to hold back sobs threatening to spill out.

“If you hate me now please tell me, and I'll stop being around you.”

Mingi froze. He has no idea his little (okay, maybe _not_ ) disappearing act is making Yunho think he’s being hated.

“No- I- I could never hate you Yunho.”

“Then why?”

Mingi swallowed heavily, “It’s just-...” Dear Lord, why is it so damn _hard_.

“Just what Mingi? What did I do to make you avoid me for three whole weeks?” Yunho’s lips start wobbling, but he bites down on it again.

Mingi tries to force out his voice since his mind couldn’t think of anything to say. His brain shut down the moment Yunho’s voice entered his ears. Guilt is currently gnawing on his mind, but he still can’t find his voice. He knows what he wants to say, but he doesn’t trust his voice. He doesn’t trust _himself_. What if he messed up again? What if Yunho refuses to accept his reasoning? What if-

A choked sob stopped Mingi’s train of thoughts. Mingi’s eyes widened in horror when he noticed Yunho’s tears rolling down his cheeks. 

“S-see? You can’t even tell me?” Another sob, “J-just say it if you don’t want me to be around you anymore…. Don’t- don’t leave me hanging like this p-please…”

The way Yunho talks broke Mingi’s heart. He pulls Yunho’s body into an embrace, letting the older lean hide his face on him.

“No Yunho… please stop crying.”

Mingi swallowed heavily. “I… I just…” His voice trembled, “It’s me.”

Yunho’s body trembles in his hold.

“I… it’s because I didn't want you to find out my feelings.”

Yunho’s voice is muffled, but Mingi could tell he’s talking about him hating Yunho.

“No, I don't hate you.” Here goes nothing, “I-... I like you."

Mingi continues, “I-I like you a _lot_.”

Yunho lifts up his head, eyes red and cheeks stained with tears. “I like you too Mingi-”

“No.” Mingi cut him, “I like you as more than a friend. I like you in the way I want to cuddle you at night under a blanket. I like you in the way I want to kiss your lips. I like you in the way I want to call you mine.”

They both stills, Mingi with dread and Yunho with whatever is going on inside his head. The silence is suffocating Mingi again, and Yunho’s unreadable face is slowly sending him spiraling down to panic-induced self-pity. His arms are still surrounding Yunho, and he slowly pulls it back. But he stops when Yunho starts giggling. Yunho’s giggles soon turn into laughter, making his body shake in Mingi’s hold. 

_Oh God_ , Mingi thought as he held his breath. _Oh God, Yunho_ thinks he’s joking. Or maybe he thinks Mingi’s feelings are ridiculous. He knew he should’ve run away earlier. Mingi pulls back his arms again but Yunho grabs them. His face is red and still stained with tears. But he no longer has that serious look. In fact, he looks happy. He looks _delighted_.

“Oh Mingi, is that why you avoided me all this time?”

Mingi nods.

“Is that why you ran away that day? Because you felt nervous about me sticking close?” Yunho still has a rough voice, but he’s gaining back his usual cheeriness.

“Yeah…?”

Yunho giggles, “This is why Wooyoung keeps calling you idiot.”

Mingi opened his mouth but Yunho put a finger to shut him up. The look on Yunho’s face is so, _so_ sweet it practically made Mingi melt.

“I might have been at fault too here.”

Yunho took a breath, “The reason why I always stick really close to you is that I like you too Mingi.”

“I’ve always liked you better than others, but I realized my feelings for you are different from others. And then last year when Seonghwa-hyung and Hongjoong-hyung finally became a couple, I finally realized I also want to be together with you in the same way they are.”

_Huh_ , now when Mingi thinks about it, Yunho started clinging closer to him after the announcement.

“But I… I don’t have the courage to confess because you’re so sweet. You definitely deserve someone better than me.” Mingi opened his mouth again to protest but Yunho shut him up.

“Let me continue. So yeah, I didn't confess and chose just to stick close to you.”

Mingi doesn’t realize when, but Yunho is leaning on him and Mingi’s arms are back to embracing him again.

“Does this mean… you also want to be more than friends with me too?”

“Yes Mingi, I also want to cuddle and kiss you silly.”

“Am I dreaming? _Oh my_ _God_ , am I asleep somewhere at school and currently freezing to death because San is still stuck in class?”

Yunho smacked Mingi’s arm, “No, you’re not.”

No, Mingi is not dreaming. Because Mingi can feel his own heart beating. He can feel Yunho’s warmth in his embrace. And he can definitely feel Yunho’s heart beating hard against him. Mingi feels like melting down in bliss, every weight he’s been carrying all this time disappears just like that. All the nerve and all the worries he’s been feeling gone with ease. He tightens his hold on Yunho.

“I really want to kiss you.”

“Go on, no one’s gonna stop you.”

Their lips finally met together in a soft, gentle kiss. It’s not their first time kissing, but it is their first time kissing each other. Mingi can’t believe how long it took him to finally kiss Yunho because their lips slotted together perfectly. Yunho’s lips feel really soft against his own. And Mingi is ecstatic to finally feel it for himself. If he is told to choose between kissing Yunho and eating a bucket of mint chocolate ice-cream, Mingi will definitely pick Yunho without a doubt. That is how much he loves kissing Yunho.

Their kiss is tame, with only small nips here and there. Mingi wants to take it slightly further, but it might be a little too much for them right now judging from the way Yunho is gripping his arm. They part with one last lick on Yunho’s sweet lips, leaving them dazed. 

“...wow.”

Yunho burst out in laughter after listening to Mingi. 

“Mingi, we just kissed and that’s the first thing you have to say?”

A whine, “Come on, I finally get to kiss you. And it is _amazing_. So don’t blame me.”

“I know, I’m a great kisser.”

_Smack_.

“Ow _, rude_.”

“Shut up.”

Yunho snuggled up closer into Mingi’s hold, “Don’t you have something to ask me now?”

“Hm?”

_Smack_.

“ _Ow_.”

A pout. Mingi tries hard not to pinch or poke Yunho’s puffed-up cheeks. Proven hard since his cheeks are one of Mingi’s weaknesses.

“Don’t you _have_ something to ask me now?” Yunho repeats.

Mingi grins. He lets go of Yunho from his hug and stands up from the sofa. Yunho watches as Mingi kneeled down, trying to contain his laughter.

“Jeong Yunho, my dearest _friend_. Please forgive me for ignoring you these past three weeks.”

Mingi gently holds Yunho’s hands, “And since we both have said it, will you be my boyfriend?”

Unable to hold it back any longer, Yunho bursts out laughing at Mingi’s confession. He tears up but manages to nod.

“Of course Mingi, of course, I will be your boyfriend.”

Their lips meet again in a kiss to seal the confession.

\-----

“Ugh, you’re gross.”

Jongho groans at the sight of Mingi and Yunho feeding each other. It’s currently winter break, a few weeks after Yunho and Mingi told their friends they’re together. Everyone congratulates them, but they also teased at how long it took them. Even Seonghwa and Hongjoong joined in through text. They’re all currently hanging out together in their usual cafe since their two eldest are back for the break.

“Shh Jongho, let the couple have their gross lovey-dovey moment.” Wooyoung quips.

Seonghwa laughs, “I still can’t get over the fact Mingi basically did the same stupid thing like Joongie did and managed to snatch Yunho.”

“Jongho, please for the love of God, if you ever fall in love with Yeosang, don’t do the same thing those two did. Man up and actually confess as Sannie did~”

Two protesting voices got ignored by Wooyoung who chooses to snuggle up closer with San instead. Mingi huffs and drowns out everyone’s voices including Hongjoong’s loud protest. He focuses on Yunho, on his laughter and sweet face. Yunho slows down his laughter and turns to look at Mingi, smiling brightly as their eyes meet. 

“Hi there.”

“Hi.”

“You okay?”

“Yeah, just enjoying the view.”

“Oh my God, please _stop_ being gross in front of me.” Jongho groans again.

Everyone burst out laughing at their youngest protest again. Wooyoung starts ruffling his hair, which got him a loud whine from Jongho. Mingi joins in the fun, ruffling Jongho’s hair too. 

To think it ends up this way, Mingi’s kinda glad Yunho ambushed him. Now everything is okay. Friends surrounding him, laughing in bliss. And Yunho by his side, leaning against him in a loving way. This is the way it’s supposed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Elli for giving input and thank you to Yuju for putting up with me whining while also giving inputs as well sobs-
> 
> HELLOOOO-
> 
> It's been a while since i last wrote anything, and it's my first work in this fandom. If you feel the plot is weird or if the flow is kinda weird that's why-
> 
> It started as a practice to get back to writing, used a shindan for a random plot.
> 
> (will you believe me if i told you the original plot was "A and B making faces at each other")
> 
> But my brain went brr and this was the result HAHAHAHA-
> 
> Tried to challenge myself to write in present tense instead of past tense, so sorry if it feels awkward ;;;
> 
> The ending is kinda rushed because i tried to post it by today for a ficfest, so i'm sorry for that-
> 
> And finally thank you for reading!! Please do leave kudos and/or comments if you enjoyed it~ Hopefully i'll work on something again soon and not disappear for years again haha-


End file.
